


Как Приручить Подростков

by Liraira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Team as Family, Thanos? Who the hell is Thanos?, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Мстители и Питер живут под одной крышей
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Питера переводят на домашнее обучение. Он даже не представляет что его ждет. Ведь Мэй в командировке, а Тони Старк решил сделать из этого веселую игру для всех Мстителей и Наташа устраивает тотализатор. Ясно одно - скучно не будет никому.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Tony Stark & Everyone
Kudos: 4





	1. Да начнется игра

Тони обвел всех присутствующих суровым взглядом. В закрытом конференц-зале в условиях строжайшей секретности он собрал всех Мстителей. Не хватало только Тора, но его вообще не было на планете, и никто не знал, когда он объявится в следующий раз.

— Я собрал вас тут, чтобы сообщить вам новость…

— К нам едет ревизор, — страшным голосом перебил его Баки. Наташа на эту фразу улыбнулась и под столом дала пять.

— Нет, Родни Нержавейкин, обойдемся без отсылок к русской классике. Мало мне одного любителя поп-культуры. Вернемся к нашим баранам, и да, Сосулька, это я так не завуалировано оскорбил твоего друга. Итак, я собрал вас всех, чтоб предупредить, что на ближайшие два-три месяца Мидтаунскую школу расформировывают, а учеников переводят на домашнее обучение. А это значит, что Питер будет сидеть в Башне и учиться по видеосвязи.

— И ты нам об этом говоришь, чтобы?.. — подтолкнул его к ответу Сэм, он ненавидел привычку людей делать эти дурацкие театральные паузы.

— Не тупи, крылатик. Это очередное предупреждение, чтоб мы никоим образом не спалили ребенка и на километр не приближались к нему, пока он онлайн. Я права? — предположила Наташа.

— Ты совершенно, категорически, на все сто… ошибаешься. Я предлагаю игру, — загадочно улыбнулся Старк, заметив, как моментально насторожился азартный Бартон. — Правила просты. Питер не собирается рассказывать своим одноклассникам, что он проводит время в Башне Мстителей. Рушить его легенду запрещено. Но! Если они догадаются сами, мы ни причем. Нельзя светить своим лицом в камере во время его уроков, нельзя мешать во время контрольных, нельзя называться супергеройскими кличками, нельзя демонстрировать свои способности. Нельзя делать ничего, что выдало бы вас как Мстителей и спалило бы пацана как Человека-паука. А еще первое правило нашего клуба: Питер не должен знать о его существовании.

— В чем смысл? — настороженно посмотрел на него Стив. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты не стал бы заниматься такой ерундой без определенной цели.

— Эх ты, жертва ледникового периода, уже столько лет живешь в нашем мире, а так и не научился развлекаться. Мне скучно, понимаешь? Просто скучно.

Тони мог бы ещё долго переругиваться со Стивом, но из динамиков вдруг заиграл Имперский марш. Все в комнате напряглись. С полгода назад Питер, случайно став свидетелем того, как злая Пеппер распекала Тони, пошутил и предложил Пятнице предупреждать Тони о том, что мисс Поттс идет по его душу, включив Имперский марш. Никто не ожидал, что Старк, не терпящий отсылки к Звездным войнам, воспримет идею с таким энтузиазмом. Видимо, возможность избежать встречи со злой женой смягчила его нелюбовь к истории о джедаях.

Все Мстители знали, что означает подобный сигнал тревоги и замерли в предвкушении. Старк бросил угрюмый взгляд в их сторону, понимая, что ни за какие сокровища этого мира ни один из его товарищей не покинет эту комнату. Да и поздно уже — цокот острых каблучков Пеппер было отчетливо слышно в пустом коридоре. Тони казалось, что так должны звучать забиваемые в крышку его гроба гвозди.

— Тони, — начала Пеппер даже не поздоровавшись с остальными людьми в комнате, что было крайне плохим знаком, — где она?!

— Дорогая, если ты о моей любовнице, то я только что вытолкал её в окно. Что, не веришь? Спроси у Кэпа, он её лично помогал под попу проталкивать в узкую раму, — привычно пытался отшутиться Старк.

— Дорогой, — передразнила женщина, — если она испортила мне газон под окнами, лучше бы тебе выпасть в окно вслед за ней. Но нет. Я говорю о той маленькой африканской стране, что ты купил. — Она швырнула на стол перед ним карту Африканского континента. — Где она?

А вот это уже было не по сюжету. Тони действительно понятия не имел, о чем именно говорит его жена. Какая Африка? Какая страна? Да на кой она ему вообще сдалась? Он скосил глаза на невольных слушателей его семейных разборок, но судя по заинтересованным лицам они тоже даже не догадывались, о чем говорит Пеппер.

— Ты это сейчас о чем? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Как о чем? Судя по финансовому отчету за эту неделю и по той дикой и совершенно безумной сумме денег, которую ты потратил не понять на что, ты должен был как минимум купить маленькое африканское государство.

— Школу.

— Что, прости? Я не расслышала. Мне тут показалось, что ты пытаешься сказать, что купил _**школу.**_

— Не купил. Взял в аренду, если можно так выразиться. Переоборудую классы, закуплю им навороченной техники, стены покрашу, крышу починю, термитов потравлю. Я же филантроп, как-никак, а дети наше будущее и всё такое. Ой, вы только посмотрите который час, меня там Росс ждет, и Фьюри надо позвонить, вроде ещё Марта Стюарт просила по поводу интервью переговорить. Столько дел, ничего не успеваю. Люблю тебя, Пепс, ты у меня самая лучшая, — Тони быстро чмокнул Пеппер в щеку и буквально сбежал из комнаты.

— Наташа, ты всегда в курсе всего. Что на этот раз вычудил мой муж?

— Он заплатил целую кучу денег, чтоб временно закрыть школу Питера и перевести его на домашнее обучение.

— Вот, значит, как он решил этот вопрос, да? Ну, я ожидала, что всё будет гораздо хуже, — призналась Пеппер, задумчиво стуча острыми ноготками по столешнице. Наташа понятливо кивнула.

— То есть, это сам Тони закрыл школу Паучка? Но зачем? — недоуменно спросил Стив. — Да ещё и эта дурацкая игра.

— Он злится и очень сильно, — задумчиво протянула Наташа.

— Да на что уже в этот раз? Что пацан-то умудрился опять такого жуткого накосячить? — решил уточнить Сэм на всякий случай.

— Не на Питера, — устало вздохнула Пеппер. — Карен, ИИ Питера, сказала, что над ним регулярно издеваются в школе.

— Над кем?! Над ним?! Он может поднять грузовик одной рукой, остановил собой поезд, удерживал располовиненный парóм и летал в космос на большом металлическом пончике. Мы сейчас ведь об этом Питере говорим? — возмутился Сокол.

— Именно поэтому он никогда и не тронет никого из гражданских. Питер прекрасно понимает, что достаточно одного неловкого движения и он просто убьет кого-нибудь, — безжизненным голосом пояснил Баки, бросив взгляд на свою металлическую руку.

— А Тони никогда не будет воевать со школьниками, какими бы ублюдками они не были, — продолжил его мысль Стив.

— Значит это по-идиотски гениальный план завоевания уважения детей-подростков, чтобы они отстали от его ребенка? При этом нам нельзя палиться самим и нельзя палить Питера? — уточнил Клинт. — Твой муж тот ещё псих, Пеппер, ты в курсе?

— Безусловно. И друзья у него под стать. Или хочешь сказать, что ты не участвуешь в этой афере?

— Обижаешь, женщина, я не только участвую, но и ставлю две сотни, что именно после моих действий на пацана даже косого взгляда никто не бросит.

— Мечтай дальше. Принимаю твою ставку и поднимаю до трёх сотен, — высказалась молчавшая до этого Ванда.

— Ваши ставки, господа, — насмешливо ухмыльнулась Наташа, доставая из скрытого кармашка маленький черный блокнот и готовясь записывать ставки и сроки. В этом балагане она постоянно выступала банкиром. Всё равно спорить с ней дураков не было.


	2. Об ответственности и приоритетах

— Мисс Поттс, протокол «Всё путём, да всё не тем» активирован, — раздался мягкий голос Пятницы.

— Он уже начал громить мастерскую? — Пеппер села на диване и отложила в сторону книгу.

— Нет, пока по второму кругу переносит детали с одного стола на другой.

— Ясно. Что стало причиной на этот раз?

— Миссис Паркер прислала сообщение, что доверяет ему самое дорогое, что у неё есть и верит, что босс сбережёт её племянника.

— Ясно, — опять повторила Пеппер уже на полпути к лаборатории мужа. — И Ница, почему ты всё ещё настойчиво зовешь меня «мисс Поттс»? Не миссис Старк, не даже Пеппер?

— Как сказал когда-то босс, миссис Старк было много, а мисс Поттс одна-единственная.

— Это тебе Тони так сказал отвечать?

— Я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.

— Он запретил называть меня по имени?

— Если бы мне было разрешено ответить, я бы сказала, что звучание вашей фамилии его успокаивает, снижает давление, нормализует частоту сердечных сокращений, уменьшает тревожность. Но у меня нет подобных полномочий, поэтому я промолчу.

Пеппер мягко усмехнулась. Иногда ей казалось, что Тони сам не понимал, насколько выдающийся ИИ разработал. Им очень сильно повезло, что в далеком прошлом Альтрон использовал для своего создания матрицу чопорного и правильного Джарвиса, а не Пятницу.

— Открывай двери, уверена, он там забаррикадировался от всего мира.

— Сделано. И, — слегка запнулась Пятница, — удачи, мисс Поттс.

Тони сидел, склонившись над столом, совершенно бездумно перебирая непонятные детали. Свет был приглушен, из динамиков не звучал привычный рок. Как бы она хотела, чтобы Тони никогда не хандрил.

— Эй, милый. Разрабатываешь очередной план по захвату мира?

— Пеппер, я ведь правильно делаю, что вмешался? — Старк был не в настроении шутить.

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду.

— Я про Питера и всю эту совершенно нелепую историю со школьной травлей.

— Тони, посмотри на меня, — она подошла к сидящему мужчине и мягко погладила его по голове. — Ты имеешь полное право защищать того, кого считаешь своим ребенком. Тш-ш, не спорь. Со стороны лучше видно. Ни я, ни Мэй не против. Вы слишком нуждаетесь друг в друге. Он очень сильный парень и со всем справится.

— Но что, если я не хочу, чтоб он справлялся? Я не хочу, чтобы ему _надо было_ с чем-то справляться, — Старк обвил руками талию жены, притягивая её ближе и уткнувшись ей лицом в живот. — Я был жертвой буллинга в МТИ. Странно если бы не был — пятнадцатилетний сопляк, который считал всех окружающих идиотами и не боялся говорить им это в лицо. Знаешь сколько раз мне устраивали темную? Но я всегда давал сдачи. Когда в открытую, когда мстил исподтишка. А он терпит и молчит. Изредка только огрызается. Пеппер, ты знаешь как этот мелкий говнюк зовет моего ребенка? Пенис Паркер. И никто кроме Фреда и этой девочки, которая пугает меня совсем слегка меньше, чем ты, не заступаются за него.

— Неда и ЭмДжей. Не прикидывайся идиотом, я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя идеальная память на имена. Я люблю тебя, знаешь? И я считаю, что Питеру очень повезло с тобой. И мы обязательно позаботимся о нем. Он замечательный, твои Мстители тоже от него в восторге, мы обязательно всё исправим.

— Я не знаю, за какие такие заслуги мне была послана ты, — Тони нежно потерся носом о её солнечное сплетение.

— Ну, кто-то же должен следить за вашим детским садом и время от времени шлепать тебя по рукам, когда ты опять чудишь. Кстати, о птичках, — Пеппер запустила пальцы в его волосы и слегка оттянула голову мужчины, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Что ты натворил со школой?

— Да ничего, просто выделил деньги на ремонт, — честно глядя ей в лицо, заюлил Старк.

— К этому мы ещё вернемся. Но сейчас меня интересует, почему вдруг одной из лучших государственных школ мира понадобился незапланированный ремонт прямо посреди учебного года.

— Ты слишком умная, знаешь? — уныло вздохнул мужчина. — Но возможно дело в том, что кто-то запустил нанитов в их внутреннюю сеть и они сожрали всю проводку до последнего медного провода, а также уничтожили все компьютеры, планшеты и даже внутренние телефоны? О, и система пожарной безопасности тоже слетела к чертям.

— Господи, поверить не могу, ты использовал военные разработки для того, чтоб разрушить школу? — всплеснула руками Пеппер. — Ну хорошо. Допустим. Но этот ремонт не стоит почти сотню миллионов долларов.

— Ну, поскольку школа государственная, у них там свои подрядчики, и мне пришлось немного приплатить сверху, чтобы ремонт доверили мне. И не смотри на меня так укоризненно, я помню первое правило Старков — кто сломал, тот и чинит. А потом у меня был разговор с директрисой. И клянусь тебе, Пеппер, эта женщина точно должна быть родственницей Фьюри!

— Кошмар какой, ты ещё и расист, не все черные люди между собой родственники.

— Да при чем тут цвет её кожи, — надулся Тони. — Ты же знаешь, будь я геем, жизнь бы положил на завоевание сердца Роуди, только не говори ему об этом. Мой любимый утконос свято верит, что между нами только броманс и ничего более. Но эта тетка реально страшная. Я не знаю как, но она точно поняла, что виноват я. Сидела напротив меня и буравила меня взглядом полчаса, чуть дырку не просверлила. Я даже сам не понял каким образом и когда умудрился подписать обязательство на модернизацию и реформу ещё 80 школ для бедных по всей стране.

— То есть в случае чего ты на родительские собрания к Питеру не пойдешь, — захихикала Пеппер.

— Пеппер, я сражался с Богами и инопланетянами, летал в космос на НЛО и посетил чужую планету. И если я говорю, что от одного взгляда директрисы школы для одаренных детей у меня волосы в жилах стынут*… Да, в случае чего на собрание пойдешь ты. Или будем ждать Мэй, теперь я зауважал её ещё больше.

***

Питер пришел совершенно выжатым. Со следующей недели их на неопределенный срок решили перевести на домашнее обучение. Причины так толком и не назвали, сказали только, что закроются на ремонт. То ли проводка сгорела, то ли термиты подточили фундамент. Салли Корбен из параллельного класса клялась, что всё дело в гигантских крысах, что живут в котельной, и которые по слухам обглодали до костей ночного сторожа.

Черт его знает, и по правде говоря, Питера совершенно не интересовали причины. Его больше заботило то, что домашнего задания в этот раз оказалось столько, словно уроки теперь полностью отменили на ближайший месяц, а не перевели в онлайн режим. А ведь постоянные ночные патрули никто не отменял.

— Мэй, я дома, — привычно поздоровался Питер, бросив рюкзак в коридоре и упав на диван. Сил встать не было.

— Привет, милый. Судя по всему, твой день прошел не очень? — женщина присела рядом с племянником и погладила по голове. — Не кисни, Пит. Уже завтра переедешь в Башню на пару месяцев, пока я буду в командировке. Думала, будешь по стенам скакать от предвкушения.

— Я рад, — уныло пробормотал Питер, — честно рад. Но у меня судорогой сводит все мышцы, стоит только подумать о "скакать", что уж говорить о самом процессе. И я совершенно забыл, что завтра ты уже уезжаешь в командировку.

— Ага. В этот раз Фонд Старка отправляет меня в Канаду. Первый месяц буду исправно посещать курсы повышения квалификации, а потом пройду практику на базе их отделения.

— Скажи, Мэй, — замялся на мгновение Питер, — а тебе никогда не было неудобно, что Тони помог с работой? В смысле… ты же не считаешь это подачкой… типа он откупился от тебя или что-то вроде?

— Ох, ребенок. Как же плохо ты знаешь своего любимого мистера Старка, — Мэй притянула уставшего подростка в объятия. — Он из тех людей, для кого деньги это просто средство. Поверь, милый, ему гораздо проще было бы, и скорее всего гораздо привычнее, просто дать мне денег и забыть. Вместо этого он потратил на меня своё личное время, решая, как мне помочь и напряг кого-то, чтобы мне нашли место в его компании.

— А тебя на работе никто не достает? Ну, не говорят, что ты устроилась по знакомству? — осторожно уточнил Питер. Он действительно переживал за тетю и прекрасно знал, как плохие отношения внутри коллектива могут отравить жизнь. И никакая прибавка к зарплате не стоила нервов последнего члена его семьи. В ответ Мэй весело рассмеялась.

— Боже, ты вообще хоть что-то читал о жизни своего кумира, кроме того, что он мастерит всякие гениальные штуковины? Ты вообще понимаешь, что через его постель прошло несколько сотен женщин. Я признаю, что он весьма привлекательный мужчина, — усмехнулась Мэй, заметив как скривился на этих словах Питер, — но, думаю, минимум половина из его любовниц рассчитывали хотя бы на пост младшего помощника третьего заместителя второго секретаря ответственного за разговоры с Угандой. В лучшем случае они получали от него безвкусный пошлый букет и записку «Было хорошо, как-нибудь повторим». А работали на него только такие умницы, как Пеппер. Ему бы и в голову не пришло давать кому-то работу за красивые глазки или выдающиеся постельные умения. И каждый, кто работает на СтаркИн знает это.

— То есть, ты на него не злишься? — настойчиво допытывался парень.

— Нет, потому что знаю, что оказалась достаточно хороша, чтобы получить у него работу. Пойми, милый, он, безусловно, выручил нас этим предложением, и теперь я могу позволить себе купить несколько женских капризов, о которых раньше и думать не стоило. Но я это заслужила.

— Конечно заслужила! Мне просто так жаль, что из-за меня тебе пришлось в стольком себе отказывать…

— Глупый ребенок. Знаешь чем отличается взрослый от наивного ребенка?

— Возрастом в паспорте? — фыркнул Питер.

— Пф, да при чем здесь возраст, Пит. Ты становишься взрослым тогда, когда учишься нести ответственность за кого-то другого. Ты стал моей ответственностью. Если бы я не была к ней готова или не хотела бы ее, поверь, мы с Беном могли спокойно передать тебя в органы опеки и, как ты говоришь, «не отказывать себе в стольком». Но ты был нашей ответственностью. Добровольной, понимаешь? Не обуза, а осознанный выбор. Не обязанность, а желание помочь, — Мэй давно ждала, чтоб Питер поднял этот разговор.

Она видела, что подростка многое гложет, но ждала, пока он созреет, чтобы высказать то, что беспокоит. И вот наконец-то они подошли к вопросу о деньгах и заботе. Ребенок слишком быстро взрослеет. А казалось, только на прошлой неделе она вытирала ему слезы из-за того, что его единственного из всего класса не пригласили на день рождения одноклассника.

— И ты и правда ничуть не жалеешь, что из-за меня ты не могла купить себе… не знаю, новое платье? Вот ни капельки не жалеешь?

— Всё дело в приоритетах. Надо учиться их правильно расставлять, это уже половина успеха. Да, когда умер Бен, с деньгами у нас стало туго. Но, опять же, приоритеты и ответственность: на первом месте была еда — ни один ребенок не должен голодать, и уж тем более мой племянник. Может ты и не пробовал никогда омаров, и на обед у нас не было фрикасе из кролика с трюфельным соусом, но никогда ни ты, ни кто-либо из наших гостей не ушел из этого дома голодным. На втором месте была ипотека и коммунальные выплаты. Думаю, тут и говорить нечего — мы не могли остаться на улице. Дальше шло твое обучение и обеспечение твоего будущего. Да, я очень рада, что ты достаточно умен, чтобы получать стипендию в Мидтаунской школе и иметь все шансы бесплатно учиться в Лиге Плюща. Но даже будь ты непроходимо туп, поверь, я нашла бы возможность оплатить тебе хотя бы колледж. Даже если бы для этого мне пришлось торговать своим телом.

— Ч-Чего?! — вскинулся Питер.

— Тихо, ну чего ты всполошился? Это вопрос взрослости. Помнишь — умение нести ответственность за кого-то еще. Гордость — это хорошо, просто замечательно, но она уместна тогда, когда ты отвечаешь только за свою жизнь. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Нет. И это звучит жутко и неправильно, если честно.

— Я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, — вздохнула Мэй, — что если ты отвечаешь за чью-то жизнь, как я отвечаю за твою, то следует делать для этого <b>всё </b>возможное. Понимаешь? Всё, ребенок. И если бы случилось так, что нам грозило выселение или ты бы недоедал, я бы вышла на панель в поисках денег, если бы не смогла их заработать на легальной работе. И мне не было бы стыдно за это. Потому что я сделала бы всё от меня зависящее, чтобы мой ребенок был жив, здоров, обут, одет и накормлен. И если бы в какой-то момент жизни я решила бы, что государство о тебе позаботится лучше, чем это получается у меня, я бы отказалась от права опеки ради тебя. Это и есть взрослость и ответственность. Либо делаешь всё сама наилучшим способом, либо не стесняешься просить помощи у того, кто может сделать это за тебя. Подрастешь и поймешь. Или не поймешь, даст бог, тебе никогда не придется задумываться над подобными вещами.

— Да уж, Человек-паук в поисках сутенера это сильно, — попытался перевести всё в шутку Питер. — Но, если говорить о твоем понимании термина взрослость и его взаимосвязи с ответственность, получается ты считаешь Тони Старка ответственным взрослым.

— Ваш Старк взвалил на себя ответственность не только за близких людей, но и за всю планету. И тянет эту лямку в одиночестве. Он очень эгоистичный взрослый.

— Ха, да он тебе нравится. Признай, что тебе нравится Тони Старк, — шутливо толкнул её локтем Питер. — Признай, признай!

— Никогда и ни за что! Паркеры не сдаются и не ведут переговоры с шантажистами, особенно малолетними.

— Мэ-эй, ты бы не доверила своего единственного и горячо любимого племянника человеку, который тебе не нравится и не вызывает доверия. Просто скажи уже, и клянусь своим зубом мудрости, я унесу твой секрет в могилу.

— Ну, допустим, я оставляю тебя под ответственность Пеппер. Ей единственной можно доверить ребенка. И, маленький лгунишка, я оплачиваю твои походы к стоматологу — у тебя не вылез еще ни один зуб мудрости. Но да, признаю, Тони не так плох, и возможно, чисто гипотетически, самую малость он мне нравится как человек и я уважаю его как Мстителя. Впрочем, если меня спросят, я буду всё отрицать!

— Да! Я знал, что ты тоже его фанат. Хочешь, я попрошу для тебя автограф? Или притащу плакат во всю стену? — поддразнил её подросток.

— Я вот тут подумала, — мстительно начала она, — твоя тетушка очень даже ничего. Я бы быстро дослужилась до элитной эскортницы, — ехидно выдала Мэй.

— Фу! Просто… фу, Мэй, — вскочил Питер с дивана и вытаращил ошалевшие глаза на женщину. Никогда, ни при каких условиях он не собирался думать о своей тете и проституции в одном предложении. — Нельзя на это переводить тему! Мы не будем об этом говорить.

— Да ладно тебе. Начинала бы с эскорта, потом дослужилась бы до Мадам, вышла бы в сорок на пенсию и содержала свой клуб для одиноких мужчин…

— Нет! Женщина, я отказываюсь это слушать, — зажав руками уши, Питер бросился к своей комнате под громкий смех Мэй. — Ла-ла-ла-ла! Я тебя не слышу! Не смей сегодня этим ртом целовать меня на ночь!

_Эй, Бен. Надеюсь ты следишь за ним с небес и видишь каким замечательным ребенком вырос Питер. И кажется, он нашел себе отца. Не переживай, у нас всё будет хорошо. Мы у тебя сильные и со всем справимся._


	3. Постоянная бдительность!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуализация кактуса и приблизительный дизайн комнаты: https://sun6-14.userapi.com/QOvh9SSY2f6WH8HunwyqXb2-C0-Z0pB4bABG5A/n6K_A1W3APc.jpg

Переезд в Башню произошел как-то очень буднично. Не то чтобы Питер ожидал вечеринки, салюта в свою честь и чуваков в ливреях с фанфарами. Просто приехал Хэппи, закинул его сумку в багажник, в очередной раз бурча себе под нос что-то про то, что он не для того становился начальником охраны Железного Человека, чтобы исполнять роль водителя Uber для всяких мелких мутантов.

Питера всегда удивляло, насколько точно Тони умеет давать всем прозвища — назвать этого ворчуна «Хэппи» еще додуматься надо. Самому подростку мистер Хоган напоминал скорее гнома из диснеевской Белоснежки, которого звали — вот так совпадение! — Ворчун. Но об этом он никому не скажет. Ну, разве что Наташе, она должна шутку оценить.

Интересно, а где будет его комната? Питер никогда еще не оставался с ночевкой на базе Мстителей. Официально не оставался. Да, были вечера киномарафонов, когда он иногда засыпал на диванчике, особенно если включали какую-то древность по просьбе мистера Роджерса. Но в одиннадцать вечера его в обязательном порядке расталкивали и отправляли домой к Мэй. Оно и понятно — Мэй было достаточно только один раз пригрозить помочь мистеру Старку сменить геройский псевдоним на Человек Металлолом, если Питер, как хорошая Золушка, не окажется дома до полуночи. Ни сам подросток, ни Тони даже не сомневались в ее словах и возможностях. Мэй из тех, кто могла мир поставить на колени ради близких ей людей.

Еще пару раз он почти отрубился в мастерской мистера Старка. И тогда наставник банальным щелбаном сгонял со стула и бурчал что-то про детей, которые совершенно не способны организовать свой график. Правда, тут же замолкал под укоризненным взглядом Питера — нечего приплетать его график, он взрослый самодостаточный мужчина и не нуждался в присмотре нянек. Еще пара секунд игры в гляделки и обычно Тони сдавался: «Да черт с тобой, мелкий шантажист. Вот выставлю тебя за двери и пойду спать. Но знай, я это не из-за твоего щенячьего взгляда, которому практически невозможно противостоять, делаю. А потому что сам так решил. Сам, понимаешь?»

Зато сейчас ему должны были выделить свою собственную комнату. Питер еле сдержал задушенный счастливый писк. Собственная комната в Башне Мстителей. Пресвятые шестеренки, это почти также круто, как именной трейлер на любой киностудии Голливуда. Если это, конечно, не «Браззерс», но, если верить Неду, они канадцы и вряд ли зависают в Голливуде.

Сидеть спокойно не получалось, Питер не прекращая ерзал на дорогом кожаном сиденьи, чем, судя по количеству хмурых взглядов в зеркало заднего вида, изрядно раздражал Хэппи. За это парень мстительно решил, что ни за что не передаст от Мэй привет, не заслужил.

Всего сорок минут пути и он уже крепко прижимает к груди сумку со сменной одеждой, нервно теребя лямку рюкзака со школьными принадлежностями и стареньким ноутбуком и смотрел на возвышающуюся громаду базы Мстителей. Хитро улыбнувшись, Питер включил в наушниках тему из «Рокки» и под звуки труб весело пританцовывая направился к дверям. Идеальная мелодия для пафосного появления.

— Добро пожаловать, Питер. Тебя уже заждались, — раздался мягкий голос Пятницы, как только он прошел рамку металлоискателя и приложил насильно всунутый Хэппи кусочек пластика — «Сколько можно тебе повторять: нет бейджа — нет пропуска!» — к считывающему устройству. — И, мистер Паркер, добро пожаловать домой.

На этих словах Питер мужественно поблагодарил, и даже если это было похоже на счастливый взвизг экзальтированной девочки-подростка при виде своего кумира, это просто иллюзия обмана. Он совершенно по-взрослому и очень сдержано отреагировал на то, что теперь будет жить в Башне с другими супергероями.

Поездка в лифте заняла пару минут. За это время Пятница снова напомнила ему внутреннее строение Башни: где рабочие этажи, лаборатории, мастерские, конференц-залы, а где начинается закрытая часть только для тех, у кого уровень доступа выше пятого. Питер понятия не имел какой у него уровень доступа, но видимо высокий, раз уж ему было позволено смотреть «Титаник» с Черной Вдовой и воровать попкорн из миски Зимнего Солдата.

Оказалось, что выходить на этаже Мстителей в качестве гостя это и близко не так волнительно, как гулко шлепать растоптанными кедами по холлу, зная, что имеешь на это право. Из-за угла навстречу вышел Тони, на ходу вытирая руки от машинного масла.

— О, мой любимый Паучище, ты уже тут? — небрежно откинул промасленную тряпку на пол Тони и, заметив укоризненный взгляд Питера, добавил: — Не парься, робот-уборщик уберет.

— Если я правильно помню лекцию Пятницы, то это венецианский мрамор, и вряд ли мисс По… то есть миссис Старк будет в восторге от необходимости его заменить из-за пятен мазута.

— Напомни позже показать тебе видеохроники трехлетней давности. Ты поймешь почему мы перебрались в новое здание и почему Пепс чхать хотела на пятна на мраморе, пока они не от крови. Но сейчас не об этом. Твоя комната готова и полностью соответствует твоим требованиям.

— Это каким таким требованиям? — насторожился Питер. О чувстве юмора Тони он был не просто наслышан, последний раз его жертвой парень стал, когда оказался в штанах с «Hello Kitty» и футболкой размера «три слона эль» на улицах Нью-Йорка.

— Ну как же, — закатил глаза Тони, — ты же просил самую обычную комнату «без наворотов и всяких штучек-дрючек», что бы это ни значило, потому что ты будешь по 6-8 часов сидеть со включенной вебкой и тебе совершенно не нужны неудобные вопросы. Чего застыл-то? Двигай ногами или тебя на ручках отнести?

Питер поспешил за наставником, понимая, что его точно ждет подстава. Оказавшись в темном коридоре перед слегка облупленной дверью. Парень перевел взгляд на мистера Старка. Серьезно? Нет, он не рассчитывал, конечно, на пятизвездочные апартаменты с отдельным джакузи, бассейном и выходом на персональное поле для гольфа, но это?.. Вздувшаяся коричневая краска на двери так и манила поддеть ее кончиком ногтя до звонкого «чмяк», аж пальцы зачесались. Большая металлическая ручка (это что, бронза?) выглядела совершенно гротескно в этом царстве камня, металла и электроники.

— Это моя комната? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Ну не моя же. Добро пожаловать в чулан под лестницей! — торжественно произнес Тони, распахнув дверь. Внутри было темно, пыльно и, черт побери, там стояла парочка швабр и старое ведро. Питер, конечно, не богатый капризный ребенок, но даже не подозревал, что в здании Старка может быть настолько запущенное помещение. Его унылые размышления прервал задорный хохот. — Господи, не могу поверить, что ты на это купился, Пит! Пятница, милая, вырубай голограмму, пока ребенок не сбежал.

Питер надулся и показал язык наставнику. Глупо, конечно, кто же спорит, но разве мог он ожидать, что мистер Старк использует МОРГ для розыгрыша. Правда, теперь комната выглядела очень круто. Большое количество полок и стеллажей было заполнено книгами и — да быть того не может! — комиксами. В углу стояла низкая двуспальная кровать, стены вокруг нее были выкрашены в глубокий темный оттенок синего, на котором расцветали далекие галактики и неизвестные созвездия. И Питер был совершенно уверен, что сегодня пол ночи будет просто лежать на кровати и считать нарисованные звезды. Спальная зона была отгорожена широкой синей прямоугольной перегородкой, центральную часть которой занимал большой телик и проигрыватель. Под окном стоял рабочий стол, над ним, на полке были в рядок выставлены экшн-фигурки всех Мстителей. Самой высокой среди них был, кто бы сомневался, Железный человек, а фигурка Капитана лежала в странной позе у его ног.

Небольшой кожаный диван привлек внимание обилием подушек тоже с символикой Мстителей, над ним половину стены закрывал огромный плакат со Звездными Войнами, над которым висели два скрещенных световых меча. А на диване небрежно лежала коробка с набором «ЛЕГО: Тысячелетний Сокол» на три тысячи деталей. Ему срочно нужно сюда Неда. Это словно Мекка для задротов.

— Офигеть, круто-то как! Спасибо, мистер Старк, мне очень нравится! — Питер вперил сияющий взгляд в наставника.

— Эй, никаких тебе обнимашек, даже не рассчитывай. Пока ты не запомнишь, что звать меня, как и всех жителей базы, стоит по имени, когда мы наедине. В следующий раз за подобную забывчивость конфискую эти светящиеся палки, — мотнул головой Старк в сторону мечей.

— Я помню, Тони, просто иногда это сложно. Но я буду стараться. И кстати, То-ни, — подчеркнул Питер обращение. — Мне показалось или я услышал от тебя отсылку на поп-культуру? Гарри Поттер?

— Кто такой этот твой Штопор? Я уже говорил, никакой поп-культуры за пределами твоей личной территории, которая, кстати, ограничивается этой комнатой.

— Но я же слышал! — не сдавался Питер. Тони только фыркнул и вышел из комнаты.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, мой мальчик, ты совершенно не прав, — донеслось до Питера только благодаря паучьему слуху уже из коридора. _Обожеобожеобоже!!!_ Он обязан рассказать Неду, что великий Тони Старк цитирует Дамблдора.

***

Первый день онлайн обучения у Питера прошел… напряженно. Нет, в плане самой учебы было все нормально, но где-то на задворках мозга не переставало надрываться паучье чутье, предупреждая о надвигающейся беде.

Все началось с вечера приезда. Когда, наконец-то облазив каждый угол новой комнаты, он вышел к ужину, встретили его весьма радушно. Первый звоночек прозвенел колокольным набатом, когда Клинт спросил сколько у него завтра уроков и каких. Пока Питер вспоминал свое расписание, все Мстители не сводили с него глаз.

Потом Вдова так ненавязчиво между шутками и подливанием ему надцатой порции какао с зефирками выяснила, какие уроки у него во вторник. Сэм заметил, что среда в его школе всегда была самой напряжной, и спросил, как с этим обстоят дела у Питера. Тони с ностальгической улыбкой заявил, что в МТИ в четверг никогда ничего особо не задавали, потому что это традиционно был день вечеринок и гулянок — в пятницу, сразу после окончания пар, многие иногородние моментально сваливали домой на выходные. Питер напомнил, что ему еще даже 16 лет нет, так что ни о каких попойках в стиле университетского Тони Старка он не устраивает, тем более в четверг, когда у него сдвоенная математика, пара по физике и испанский, с которым куча проблем. И как-то само собой получилось, что, под молчаливо печальным взглядом Баки, Питер поделился своим расписанием на пятницу.

Если бы они просто спросили его расписание, это одно. Но все эти шпионские страсти разводить только для того, чтоб узнать, когда у него литература, а когда биология — было очень подозрительно. Он практически ощущал, как отращивает деревянную ногу, на лице проступают жуткие шрамы, а искусственный магический глаз бешено вращается во все стороны, выискивая врагов. Осталось только грозно рявкнуть «ПОСТОЯННАЯ БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ!»

В понедельник, проснувшись, приняв душ и позавтракав нежнейшим омлетом с сыром и колбасками (Спасибо, Ванда!), Питер пошел на крайние меры, полностью одобренные внутренней паранойей. Диванчик был временно передвинут под дверь, на него легли полки и кресло-мешок в виде Ждуна («Питер! Отныне я твой навигатор в кресле Ждуна!»). На подоконнике расположилось большое количество кактусов — технически, он их не своровал, ведь, если он оставил в офисах на месте пропажи записку с извинениями, это не кража, а аренда. Окошко вентиляции, к счастью, было такого размера, что Клинт в него не пролезет даже если будет голодать месяц. Последний раз окинув комнату взглядом и напоследок попросив Пятницу перейти в беззвучный режим на ближайшие 5 часов, он спокойно подключился к учебе.

Если не считать получаса потраченного на выяснение кто такие «Нагибатор-3000», «Я_не_для_тебя», «НеВиДиМкА-80лвл», «ФанатформВдовы» и другие ученики, забывшие сменить ники в учебной конференции, и сетования препода по философии и культурологии на распустившуюся молодежь, ничем особенным первый день дистанционной учебы не отличался от обычного режима.

Вторник прошел по тому же сценарию, правда Ждун так и остался своей серой персоной лежать в углу комнаты, толку от него все равно ноль — слишком легкий. А один пушистый круглый кактус перекочевал на стол — он был весь усыпан красными ягодками и это было круто. Питер даже попробовал одну — кисло-терпкое, но прикольно. Назвал его Люком и решил, что этот кактус он-таки украл с концами. Вот так и переходят на темную сторону силы.

Почему-то тот факт, что никто из Мстителей так и не вломился к нему в комнату и не влез в видео-конференцию с классом и преподавателями, не вызывал ни малейшего облегчения, а наоборот напрягал все больше и больше. Дурацкое ожидание неизбежного взрыва. Но и в этот день все прошло тихо и спокойно.

Можно было бы пафосно заявить, что среда началась с дикой грозы, пропущенного будильника, сломавшегося компьютера и предупреждения от самой вселенной, что день не удался, но нет. Солнце исправно светило в окно, где-то несколькими десятками этажей ниже весело чирикали воробьи и прочая пернатая братия. Один из кактусов вырастил детку. Даже старенький ноутбук ни разу не подвис, когда Питер активно переписывался параллельно в групповом чате одноклассников, пока на видео учитель распинался о причинах и последствиях французской революции.

— Питер, ты не видел Ванду? — внезапно раздался голос Вижена, высунувшегося из стены. — Нет?

Питер только в ужасе покосился на вебку, гадая попало ли это в эфир. Судя лишь по едва заметной тени заинтересованности на лицах одноклассников, к счастью, они только услышали голос. Он не успел даже ничего ответить, когда Вижн, тяжело вздохнув, проплыл мимо его стола и исчез за следующей стеной.

— Молодой человек, вы не хотите ничего объяснить? — тут же набычился мистер Мортимер. Он искренне считал, что без знаний истории Человек разумный как вид существовать не может, и важнее его предмета нет ничего.

— Э-э, макет человеческого тела ветром сдвинуло. Да, точно, сквозняк! Тут такие сквозняки, ха-ха, просто словами не передать, буквально из всех щелей дует, — напряженно выдавил Питер. Черт, вот от кого-кого, а от носителя камня Разума он такой подставы не ожидал. Думал, Вижн более разумен.

— А шмотки и плащ ты на него от излишней стеснительности напялил, Паркер? Всегда знал, что у тебя с головой беда, — не смолчал Флэш.

— Это скатерть. Алая. Просто так лучше сохнет. Фен шуй и все такое. Господи, давайте уже вернемся к французам и их пролетариату!

От кого: **Навигатор в кресле Ждуна**  
 _ОМБ, это же был Вижн! Правда? Правдаправдаправда???_

От кого: **Я твой Сарказм, Люк**   
_Ну ты и неудачник, ничего умнее манекена в алой скатерти на сквозняке ты придумать не мог?_

От кого: **Навигатор в кресле Ждуна**   
_Но давай будем честными, я думал они еще в понедельник появятся._

От кого: **вы**  
 _Просто пристрелите меня._

От кого: **Я твой Сарказм, Люк**   
_И не мечтай. Думаю, это только начало, и у меня билеты в первый ряд. Это круче Cirque du Soleil. И мой тебе совет: постоянная бдительность, неудачник!_

Питер беззвучно застонал. Потом посмотрел в сторону забаррикадированной двери. Ну да. Верх наивности защищаться от интервенции супергероев, подперев дверь диваном. Как когда-то сказала Наташа: «наивный чукотский юноша», чтобы это не значило.

***

Наташа сидела на мраморной столешнице на кухне и задумчиво размешивала сахар в очередной порции кофе.

— Ты в этой чашке уже полчаса выискиваешь смысл жизни. Чего зависла?

— Клинт, у тебя нет странного ощущения, что мы что-то забыли? Что-то важное?

— Например? Выпечки в духовке у нас нет и на плите пусто, за просрочкой в холодильнике следит ИИ нашего Железяки, медосмотр в ЩИТе будет в июле, сейчас апрель, оружие перепроверено, вычищено и убрано на склад. Жене я отзвонился, привет от тебя передал. Вроде все самое главное сделано.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво водила ложечкой по губам бывшая шпионка. — Что-то зудит, никак не могу уловить мысль за хвост.

— Привет, вы Ванду не видели? Никак не могу ее найти, — внезапно раздался голос Вижена, наполовину высунувшегося сквозь холодильник.

— Твою ж мать!


End file.
